Kanipan.
Kanipan. (かにぱん。) is an who often displays her username as (V)・∀・(V) in her video titles.Nico Nico Pedia. Her username means "bread of the form of the crab"YouTube channel and is a type of bread commonly found in convenience stores in Japan. In the past, she has covered songs very rapidly, sometimes uploading multiple videos in a day, and has so far sung about 350 solo covers and 80 collabs. This is partly due to the fact that she likes to cover some songs more than once. However, recently, she has slowed down and uploaded less frequently. She occasionally sings covers on other languages, such as Thai, English, and Finnish, which can be found on NND under the tag "Kanipan. Foreign Language Series" (かにぱん。異国の言葉シリーズ). She is able to speak English at a near-native levelNico Nico Pedia. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Nico Nico Kaizoku Dan # Member of ちんすこう (Chinsukou) with Namfung (-PF AUDIO- Album) (Released on December 30, 2009) List of covered songs (Can't Beat Airman) -Short ver.- (2007.06.11) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) -Full ver.- (2007.06.15) # "Seisen to Shinigami" (Holy War and Death God) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan. and ISAZI (2008.06.10) # "Let's Go! Onmyouji" (Let's Go! Sorcerer) (2008.06.10) # "Cantarella" (2008.06.10) # "Kumikyoku MOTHER" -retake- (2008.06.10) # "Suite NicoNicoVideo" -English remix ver.- (2008.06.10) # "A medley of masterpiece !!!" (2008.06.10) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2008.06.10) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) -retake- (2010.06.11) # "Ievan Polkka" -retake- feat. Kanipan. and rougetsu (2008.06.11) # "Hanamaru☆Sensation" (Kodomo no Jikan ED) (2008.06.11) # "Beyond the Bounds -ANUBIS Z.O.E-" -retake- (2008.06.11) # "Mori no Kinoko ni Goyoujin" (Beware the Forest Mushrooms) (Super Mario BGM) -retake- (2008.06.11) # "Saishuu Kichiku Imouto Flandre S." (Last Brutal Sister Flandre S.) -A cappella ver.- -retake- (2008.06.11) # "Kyouki no Yomiage Soft" (The Insane Reading Software) feat. Kanipan. and rougetsu (2008.06.12) # "Respect" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2008.06.12) # "Natsu wa Machine Gun" (Summer is a Machine Gun) (2008.06.12) # "Kumikyoku One Piece" (One Piece Medley) -retake 4- (2008.06.12) # "Enecon《✚｡ⒶⒷⒸ》Medley" (2008.06.12) # "Mega Mega Yukai" (parody of Hare Hare Yukai) (2008.06.13) # "Velvet Room ni Ittara" (If I Enter the Velvet Room) (Persona 2 song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Geki! Teikoku Kageki Dan" (Sakura Taisen theme song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Ninton Reggae" (Sasuga no Sarutobi ED) (2008.06.13) # "Kanipan." -retake Full freedom ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Skullman Stage" (Mega Man 4 BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Henkai Gattai" -Freedom ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Special Live!" (KOTOKO song) (2008.06.13) # "Your Gravitation!" (2008.06.13) # "Smiles and Tears " (Mother 2 song) (2008.06.13) # "Nico sensation" (parody of Mizuki Nana's "New Sensation") (2008.06.13) # "Ark" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2008.06.13) # "Princess Bride!" (iDOLM@STER song) (2008.06.13) # "Nee, ... Shiyouyo!!!" (2008.06.13) # "ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION" (Mega Man 8 OP) (2008.06.13) # "Scarborough Fair " (2008.06.13) # "GreenSleeves " (2008.06.13) # "Puff" (2008.06.13) # "you were there" (ICO theme song) (2008.06.13) # "Haruka Naru Kokyou" (Distant Hometown) (Final Fantasy V BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Okkusenman" (Mega Man 2 BGM) -A capella retake- (2008.06.13) # "Banananana no Uta" (Super Donkey Kong BGM) (2008.06.13) # "Fuyu mo Machine Gun" (Winter is a Machine Gun Too) -Sped-up ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Fuyu mo Machine Gun" (Winter is a Machine Gun Too) (2008.06.13) # "Rockman ga Sono 1" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 1) (2008.06.14) # "Rockman ga Sono 2" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 2) (2008.06.14) # "Rockman ga Sono 3" (Mega Man BGM Medley Part 3) (2008.06.14) # "PC Game Medley" (2008.06.14) # "Aoi Tori" (iDOLM@STER song) (2008.06.16) # "Seishun ii Janaika" (Isn't Youth Great) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) (2008.06.16) # "Kani no Fugue" -retake- (2008.06.16) # "J-Decker" (Yuusha Keisatsu J-Decker song) (2008.06.16) # "Popotan Kiss" (Dandelion Kiss) (Popotan OP) (2008.06.16) # "Monochrome Kanipan." (2008.06.16) # "Burning Like a Boiled-crab" (parody of Burning Like a Volcano) (2008.06.16) # "Agape" (UFO Princess Valkyrie song) -retake- (2008.06.16) # "Sho no Majuu" (Sound Horizon Song) (Beast of the Book) (2008.06.16) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2008.06.16) # "Sakuran Bou Kiss!" (2008.06.16) # "God knows..." (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu insert song) (2008.06.17) # "Raijin no Keifu" (The Thunder God's Heritage) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.06.17) # "Kimi ga Kureta Ano Hi" (The Day You Gave) (Chihara Minori song) (2008.06.17) # "Chocolate Philosophy" (GitaDora song) (2008.06.17) # "Kiken na Gold" (Yuusha Tokkyuu Might Gaine ED) (Dangerous Gold) (2008.06.17) # "Dancing Junk" (Super Monkeys song) -A capella ver.- (2008.06.17) # "Day Dream Generation" (Yu Yu Hakusho ED) -retake- (2008.06.17) # "Shihou Happou Hiji Deppou" (Rejection in All Directions) (Nintama Rantarou ED) (2008.06.17) # "Accha no Sekai wa Hocchicchi" (2008.06.17) # "Kaminazuki no Kani" (2008.06.18) # "RHYTHM EMOTION" (2008.06.19) # "Aoi Douwa" (Red Fairytale) (2008.06.19) # "SCATPAN" -Full ver.- (2008.06.19) # "Nasumie Dogonyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" (2008.06.19) # "七転八起☆至上主義" (2008.06.19) # "Binetsu Go Tight!!" (2008.06.19) # "Itadakimanbo de, U!" (2008.06.20) # "Uzu wo Maitemita." (2008.06.20) # "Red Angel" (2008.06.20) # "謳う丘に行ったら(V)・∀・(V)が謳ってた。" (2008.06.21) # "Romasama" (2008.06.22) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (The Day when I Shot down My Lover) (Sound Horizon song) (2008.06.22) # "ワイリーステージに歌詞つけた" -Full ver.- (2008.06.22) # "Nico Nico Douga Monogatari" (2008.06.24) # "Colors" (2008.07.08) # "The end of 1000 years" -retake- (2008.07.19) # "時の旅人" (2008.07.20) # "空駆ける天馬" (2008.07.20) # "マイバラード～ニコ厨からのメッセージ～" (2008.07.20) # ":。.ﾟ･:ﾟ:(V)・∀・(V):･.ﾟ:ﾟ。･:慟哭ノ雨" (2008.07.20) # "蟹だらけの未来" (2008.07.20) # "Papan Pan to Battle da!" (2008.07.20) # "Auaua." (2008.07.20) # "Eien no Shounen" (2008.07.20) # "空駆ける天馬" (2008.07.20) # "時の旅人" (2008.07.20) # "マイバラード～ニコ厨からのメッセージ～" (2008.07.20) # "夏来にけらし　衣干すてふ　天の香具山" (2008.07.20) # "最終鬼畜男女蟹" (2008.07.23) # "過去曲地獄（改）　その３" (2008.07.25) # "過去曲地獄（改）　その２" (2008.07.25) # "過去曲地獄（改）　その１" (2008.07.25) # "過去曲地獄（改）　その４" (2008.07.26) # "過去曲地獄（改）　その５" (2008.07.27) # "過去曲地獄（改）　その６" (2008.07.28) # "ときめきオーバークロック" (2008.08.01) # "Kumikyoku Kaiko" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.08.01) # "断罪の蟹" (2008.08.04) # "Pawawa" (2008.08.08) # "暑くなれ！！！！！！！１１" (2008.08.09) # "Renai CHU！" (2008.08.10) # "三　蟹走Mind" (2008.08.12) # "Kanimelldansen" -Remix- (2008.08.27) # "Princess Brave!" (2008.08.27) # "巫女みこ動画（蟹）" (2008.09.06) # "日本で５番目にエネコン強いかにぱん。（改）" (2008.09.06) # "Loco Loco no Uta." (2008.09.07) # "は大変なコマンド入力とかします" (2008.09.07) # "Enemy Controlove masu!" (2008.09.07) # "患部で止まってすぐ入力～狂気の愛犬ロボてつ～" (2008.09.07) # "コマンド入力しなさいっ！" (2008.09.07) # "やってけ！コマンド入力やってみたかにぱん。" (2008.09.08) # "Kiiroi Enecon" (2008.09.08) # "Princess Enecon!" (2008.09.08) # "かにぱん。社長、パンカスからお電話です。" (2008.09.08) # "城之内コマンドを入力してみたかにぱん。" (2008.09.08) # "E.M.コントローラーは(V)・∀・(V)の嫁" (2008.09.08) # "Space Kanipan Corporation 5" (2008.09.08) # "you were there -ICO- を歌ってみたかにぱん。(Full)" (2008.09.08) # "Ievan Polkka" -2008 ver.- feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2008.09.09) # "《✚｡ⒶⒷⒸ》＜B4U!" (2008.09.09) # "B4U!" (2008.09.09) # "Enekon a Kanipan. World" (2008.09.09) # "Final Killer Command" (2008.09.09) # "ビッグブリッジに行ったら(V)・∀・(V)がコマンド入力してた。" (2008.09.09) # "Eight Melodies (MOTHER)" (2008.09.13) # "StarDust" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2008.09.15) # "Seishun Rocket" (2008.09.26) # "Yammani(V)・∀・(V)Yammani" (2008.10.05) # "WANTED!" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2008.10.05) # "Night・Of・Command・of・Kanipan." (parody of Night of Nights) (2008.10.14) # "森之宮神療所に行ったらまた(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2008.10.20) # "森之宮神療所に行ったら(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2008.10.20) # "森之宮神療所に行ったらやっぱり(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2008.10.21) # "FF「チョコボのテーマ」をオカニインコが歌ってみた" (2008.11.02) # "Da School Rap!" (2008.11.15) # "Eiyuu no Uta" (2008.11.18) # "【恋薬師】OPムービー「凛と咲きたり、乙女花」" (2008.11.24) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.01　ノーザンクラブ" (2008.11.26) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.02　ぱん・で・らいおん。" (2008.11.27) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.03　蟹座★午後九時Don't be late" (2008.11.28) # "Utae! Christmas~Jingle Bell~" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2008.12.23) # "螺旋蟹廊" (2008.12.24) # "【蟹フロ。】Track.04　Welcome To My PanCrab's Night！What 'bout my star？" (2009.01.03) # "蟹のように、ﾊﾟﾝのように（改）" (2009.01.18) # "ELECTRIKANI COMMUNIKANION" -2nd retake- (2009.01.19) # "【どや】桜坂（ＧＡＬ文字ver）歌ってみた" (2009.01.24) # "鋼のメシヤ" (2009.01.24) # "POLLYANNA~I Believe In You~（MOTHER）" (2009.01.29) # "DQ3借りたらバグってたから実況する。５" (2009.02.01) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。（まさかのその３）" (2009.02.05) # "過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その９" (2009.02.06) # "過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その８" (2009.02.06) # "過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その７" (2009.02.06) # "Luvly,Merry-Go-Round　" (2009.02.14) # "ロマサガのバトル２に歌詞つけた。" (2009.02.14) # "過去曲（remix）地獄（改）　その１０" (2009.02.19) # "Roshin Yuukani" (parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.03.06) # "Kaninopan. no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (parody of Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-) (2009.03.12) # "Akihaba-La(Ver.2009)" (2009.03.14) # "SCATPAN" -retake- (2009.03.15) # "ジェラートの丘に行ったら(V)・∀・(V)が歌ってた。" (2009.03.23) # "天城越え。" (2009.03.23) # "まっがーれ(V)すぺくたくる" (2009.04.14) # "KANI.EXE" (2009.04.16) # "Justice to Believe" (2009.04.18) # "NicoNico Meteor-Shower" (2009.04.24) # "Beyond the Bounds -ANUBIS Z.O.E- を歌ってみたかにぱん。（Ver.2009）" (2009.04.28) # "女性２人だけどサンドリヨンを歌ってみた（蟹のオードブル）" (2009.05.04) # "Lost Symphony" (2009.05.06) # "とキノコと５月病　- rawest forest -" (2009.05.08) # "Indojin no Shoushitsu" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2009.05.11) # "play the tragedy" (2009.06.17) # "月下の決闘者" feat. Kanipan.and ISAZI (2009.06.21) # "Kanitarella" -KAITO key ver.- (parody of Cantarella) (2009.06.22) # "Bread★Rock Shooter" (parody of BlackRock★Shooter) -English ver.- (2009.06.22) # "Double Lariat" -English ver.- (2009.06.22) # "Kanio to Panderella." (parody of Romeo to Cinderella) (2009.06.23) # "Kanifumi" (parody of Kagefumi) (2009.06.23) # "MELT" Band remix ver.- (2009.06.23) # "DayBread" (2009.06.23) # "永久に続く五戦譜" (2009.06.23) # "siGrE" (2009.06.23) # "過去曲地獄　番外編" (2009.06.25) # "オラはにんきぱん。" (2009.07.04) # "Princess Bride!" -retake- (2009.07.11) # "Night of Nights" (Touhou arrange) (2009.08.09) # "magnet" feat. Kanipan. and ISAZI (2009.08.11) # "女性二人だし magnet 歌ってみた（蟹のオードブル）" (2009.08.11) # "Roshin Yuukani" (parody of Roshin Yuukai) -retake- (2009.08.13) # "A THOUSAND DREAMERS" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.08.16) # "Kani no Uta" (Crab Song) (2009.09.03) # "Family" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2009.09.08) # "We Are!" -Band ver.- feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.09.09) # "Cyborg Kani-chan (+ Extra)" (2009.09.12) # "くちミューで億千万（Ver3.0）" (2009.09.16) # "隣に・・・" (2009.10.07) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (2009.10.13) # "蟹表ラバーズ" (2009.10.13) # "Toosenpo" (2009.10.20) # "SCATPAN'S WORLD" (2009.10.28) # "RESPECT!" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.11.08) # "冬もマシンガンを再翻訳してから叫んでみぱん。" (2009.12.08) # "帰ってこいよ！！！！！！！！！１１１" (2009.12.10) # "YOU ARE THE ONE" (2009.12.23) # "YOU ARE THE ONE" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.12.23) # "only my railgun" (2009.12.23) # "YATO　Omake no Omake" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2009.12.24) # "Noroi no Megani." (parody of Noroi no Megane) (2009.12.25) # "Sand Scrapan." (parody of Sand Scraper) (2009.12.25) # "速遅ラバーズ" (2009.12.28) # "Kimi wo Nosete/Tsurete (Pazuu ppokku)" (2010.01.03) # "デイドリームジェネレーション本気でトレースた。" (2010.01.06) # "No Life Queen" (Touhou arrange) (2010.01.07) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.01.23) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.02.09) # "トゥルダダダラバーズ" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.02.12) # "HOLY LONELY LIGHT を歌ってみたまぐとかにぱん。" (2010.02.14) # "Don't say "Indy"" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.02.14) # "Kanikoi." (2010.02.24) # "Ren'ai Circulation" -parody- (2010.03.06) # "Hammer of Nights" (2010.03.11) # "Every-One Peace!" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.03.12) # "Kumikyoku ONE PIECE ~The Final-Edition~" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.03.31) # "Piecing Smiles" (Original) feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.04.01) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース３" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.04.17) # "爆笑する砂鰐" (2010.04.18) # "Meiou" (Hades) (Sound Horizon song) feat. Kanipan.and ISAZI (2010.04.27) # "Kaniiro Alice." (parody of Yamiiro Alice) (2010.05.01) # "【いさじ】我ら！ザコ敵ギャッキョーン【手描きPV】" (2010.05.18) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.４" (2010.05.21) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.３" (2010.05.21) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.２" (2010.05.21) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.１" (2010.05.21) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.６" (2010.05.22) # "ヒトカラブートキャにぱん。その５.５" (2010.05.22) # "エターナルフォースブリザード！相手は死ぬ！！" (2010.05.27) # "Ba" (2010.06.04) # "吹き替え（前）" (2010.06.04) # "南風歌ってみた" feat. Kanipan. and Namfung (2010.06.08) # "C6H4Cl2" (2010.06.14) # "Rein no Sekai" (World of Rein) (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2010.06.17) # "【せらマリオ】５分でわからなくなるワンピース５" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.06.23) # "Piecing Smiles" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.06.23) # "吹き替え（後）" (2010.07.07) # "call my name" feat. Kanipan. and Namfung (2010.07.10) # "a tail of the wind" (2010.07.12) # "貴方に蟹を　私にパンを。" (2010.07.19) # "soundless voice 歌ってみた【Ｄ兄弟】" (2010.07.21) # "奥華子ＣＭナレーションしてみたかにぱん。" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.07.26) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.08.01) # E? Aa, Sou." (2010.08.08) # "Endless, Sleepless Night" (Touhou arrange) (2010.08.20) # "Rockman Kai" -Arrange ver.-(2010.08.23) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson ver.- (2010.08.30) # "ゴムゴムのゆっくりの酒" (2010.09.14) # "ビンクスの酒歌ってみた。（アルバム）" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "ビンクスの酒歌ってみた。【ツアー】" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.09.14) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" -Band ver.- (2010.09.17) # "真っ蟹誓い" (2010.09.19) # "何となく言ってみたいおもたんとか。" (2010.09.20) # "IN MY DREAM　" (2010.09.27) # "Natsuzora Graffiti" (Summer Sky Graffiti) (Ikimono Gakari song) feat. Kanipan. and Namfung (2010.10.04) # "過去曲（remix）地獄　その１１" (2010.10.15) # "過去曲（remix）地獄　その１３" (2010.10.16) # "過去曲（remix）地獄　その１２" (2010.10.16) # "Nostalgia" (2010.11.05) # "m.o.v.e" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2010.11.06) # "浮舟　" (2010.12.01) # "Матрёшка (Matryoshka)" (2010.12.08) # "T・R・Y" feat. Kanipan. and Namfung (2010.12.25) # "Jungle Fever" (2010.12.25) # "Nico Poi no Nico Poi ni Yoru Minna no Tame no Kanshasai" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2010.12.25) # "ココロオワル（2010Xmas）" (2010.12.25) # "Ta-lila～僕を見つけて～　歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2011.01.17) # "Inochi no Namae" (The Name of Life) (Spirited Away theme song) (2011.01.17) # "Tears Infection " (2011.01.19) # "諦メキラリ" (2011.01.21) # "ぱんとして裂く蟹の如く。" (2011.02.16) # "金色夜叉　" (2011.02.18) # "Yume ni Kata wa Nai Keredo" (parody of Uta wa Katachi wa Nai keredo) feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2011.03.15) # "Yume ni Kata wa Nai Keredo -Answer-" (2011.03.31) # "A THOUSAND DREAMERS" feat. nico nico kaizokudan (2011.04.01) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" -retake- (2011.04.14) # "CONNECT" (2011.04.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2011.04.24) # "おっさんホイホイ仕掛けてみた。" (2011.05.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2011.06.01) # "【SUPER URO BEAT】JEALOUSY歌ってみぱん。【えきほん。】" (2011.06.15) # "RAINBOW COLOR ～共生賛歌～" feat. Nico Nico Kaizokudan (2011.07.02) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) (2011.07.10) # "ダンスナンバーを共に　" (2011.07.12) # "無限のトリニティ　【かにの☆プリンスさまっ♪】" (2011.07.20) # "Magia" (Mahou Soujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Kanipan. and Namfung (2011.07.27) # "草の想い　" (2011.07.29) # "蟹島パンナに檄！帝国華撃団を踊らせてみた。" (2011.08.04) # "Love DQN" (2011.08.05) # "低レベルの歌　" (2011.09.13) # "to U" (2011.09.21) # "勇気一つを共にしてみた" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.20) # "Bad Apple!!" (Touhou arrange) (2011.10.21) # "アウトオブザミラー" (2011.10.21) # "【１５７】「アウトオブザミラー」歌ってみた。【三時のオメマユ】" (2011.10.22) # "どうにもとまらなかった" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.22) # "Out of Zamiraa" feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.10.24) # "【どや】サウダージ（ＧＡＬ文字ver）歌ってみた" (2011.10.24) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Kanipan., Dash and Kotane (2011.10.31) # "m.u." (2011.10.31) # "終末のミュートロギア　" (2011.11.01) # "金色夜叉 歌ってみぱん。（改）" (2011.11.01) # "恋をはじめちゃった ver.天むす" (2011.11.04) # "サウンドロゴることにした。" (2011.11.08) # "relations" feat. Kanipan. and Namfung (2011.11.25) # "蟹をはじめよう。" (2011.11.26) # "Ievan Polkka" -2011 ver.- feat. Kanipan. and Rougetsu (2011.11.30) # "Little★Star" (2012.01.06) # "【一人模様替え】ハロハロナリヤンス音頭歌ってみた。【機能】" (2012.01.08) # "A.S.A.P" (2012.01.17) # "市場に行こう" (2012.01.17) # "億千万／　2億4千万の瞳　歌ってみぱん。　＼億千万／" (2012.01.18) # "Desire" (2012.01.18) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" (The Day When I Shot My Lover) (Sound Horizon song) (2012.01.20) # "明日もし君が壊れても　を" (2012.01.21) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2012.01.22) # "スーパーマリオＲＰＧ　独り言を添えて　その18" (2012.01.27) # "粉雪を歌ってみたが猛吹雪になった。" (2012.01.29) # "Geddan" (2012.02.02) # "Hanamaru☆Sensation" -retake- (2012.03.10) # "道に迷ってみぱん。" (2012.03.29) # "セーラー服と機関銃（夢の途中）" (2012.03.29) # "だ・れ・か！Romantic止・め・て！" (2012.04.05) # "THUNDERBIRD" (2012.04.06) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.15) # "コーラスが面倒臭い人のための超組曲" (2012.04.16) # "ROCKET DIVE" (2012.04.17) # "絶滅危惧種　を" (2012.04.24) # "もってけ！アラビアータ" (2012.05.21) # "神社" (2012.05.22) # "Share the World" (2012.05.23) # "Scarborough Fair　を合唱してみぱん。(remix)" (2012.06.01) # "Greensleeves　を合唱してみぱん。(remix)" (2012.06.01) # "Red-reduction division-" (2012.06.01) # "いつか帰るところ" (2012.06.06) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.06.07) # "4:33" (John Cage song) (2012.06.12) # "Nico nico Douga Chuudoku no Kata he Okuru Ikkyoku" (2012.07.21) # "仮面舞踏会歌ってみた　ｂｙ焼燃隊" (2012.07.28) # "宵月桜" (2012.08.12) # "天の笹舟" (2012.08.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wnderful Cat's Life) -Harmony part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wnderful Cat's Life) -GUMI part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wnderful Cat's Life) -Len part only- (2012.08.14) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wnderful Cat's Life) (2012.08.14) # "Friends (Rebecca)" (2012.08.24) # "緋色の風車" (Sound Horizon song) -retake- (2012.08.27) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.09.06) # "Tomodachi de Ii Kara" (2012.09.12) # "Kaiimono no Keongakubako" (Strange Music Box of Monsters) (2012.09.13) # "3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899" (2012.10.05) # "Border" (2012.10.05) # "Boku no Sakebi" (2012.10.20) # "Lost Destination" (2012.10.23) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2012.11.02) # "それが大事を４行ずらして" (2012.11.11) # "Itan demo Anpanman" (2012.11.12) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) (2012.11.26) # "Kaninopan. no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (parody of Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-) -retake- (2012.11.26) # "真赤な誓いに合わせて英雄を歌えばアツくなるはずだった。" (2012.11.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.12.20) # "レッツゴー！陰陽師を歌ってみたとは限らない（Ver.2012Xmas）" (2012.12.21) # "Reggae of the Ninja Pig" (Tanaka Mayumi song) -retake- (2012.12.23) # "タイのPOPS　ぶっさば(บุษบา)　を歌ってみたかにぱん。（2012Xmas-3）" (2012.12.24) # "Kuenekon" (parody of Rimokon) (2012.12.25) # "Cyber・Thunder・Cider" (2013.01.23) # "Uninstall" (Bokurano OP) (2013.01.24) # "Eiyuu" (Hero) (2013.01.25) # "ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION" (Mega Man 8 OP) -retake- (2013.01.26) # CM Fanclub" (parody of Yi Er Fanclub) (2013.02.04) }} Discography Gallery |Kanipan_senbonzakura.png|Kanipan. as seen in "Senbonzakura" }} Trivia * Instead of "Utattemita" (歌ってみた, lit. tried to sing), she puts "Utattemipan." (歌ってみぱん。). In addition, she likes to alter song titles to make puns involving crabs and/or bread in Japanese and English. * She has 2 accounts, one for uploading videos, and one exclusively for Mylisting videos. External links * Twitter * Blog * Mylists * pixiv * Article on Touhouwiki.net